Blind Truth
by shadow Aeris
Summary: Jack gets hurt by an evil spirit and the only one able to help him is his secret crush Pitch Black. I know crappie summary but what do you want from me? FYI this is a Yaoi meaning male relationships. Don't like don't read. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Jack's POV:**

I couldn't believe what happened but it did. I should probably go back to the beginning. Well only a few hours ago I was just minding my own business walking around the woods around my pond before I went and visited Jamie and the other kids. That's when I heard it, the sound of a kid crying I went deeper into the woods. When I found her she was facing away from me and I crouched to the ground.

"Little girl are you ok? Are you lost?"

I spoke forgetting that she might not be able to see or hear me. But she must have heard me for she turned her head slightly toward me. I walked up to her and I put a hand on her shoulder boy was I surprised when she spun around and turned into a fire spirit. She cast her fire at me as she was cackling I had no time to move. I screamed as I felt my flesh burn as well as my eyes. I fell to the ground as I heard the fire spirit flee leaving me in my agony. Pushing through the pain and leaning on my staff I stumbled and fell trying to find my way back to my pond. When I finally couldn't take any more of the pain I slumped down at the base of the closest tree. I knew if I didn't do something soon I would dire from my wounds. There was only one being close enough to help me hopefully he shows up before I pass away. I let my entire fear spill out and hopefully it will be enough to bring him here; Pitch Black.

**Pitch's POV:**

I could fell it; fear but no not just any fear, fear from a guardian. Jack I could tell it was you; sweet delectable fear the only thing that comes close is that wonderful body of yours I would love to have. I must see you to temporarily quench my thirst for you. I left my dark world to see you. I appeared behind you hoping to scare you more giving your fear to me like a rare wine. I gave a dark chuckle announcing my arrival but even before I came close or even began to speak Jack said the one thing that even made my blood run cold.

"Pitch…Please help…me…"

I rushed over to Jack seeing him fall to his side as he passed out. I took in the site of Jack's bloody and burned body. Checking for a pulse and sighing in relief, what should I do I don't know how to care for someone that's been burned let alone bleeding. Oh what do I do? Then Out of nowhere and unexpectedly the Man in the Moon shown his light down and showed me what I needed to do.

"NO you must be out of you mind! As soon as I get to North he won't stop to ask questions he'll try to kill me first!"

The MIM showed me that I would be all right. Not going on much else I sighed knowing I had no choice.

"Fine but if he kills me I'll be your nightmare."

I picked up Jack as gently as I could and disappeared into the shadows with the guardian of fun bleeding in my arms turning my black robe even blacker. I looked down seeing Jack clench my robe like a child would do to a parent after having one of my nightmares. I was close to North's now that I that I became a bit uneasy. I came out of the shadows of North's workshop and there about to swing his saber at me was North but before contact was made MIM showed. North stopped his swing almost two inches from my neck. As vague explanations were being made North put his swords away a few seconds later North turned to me.

"Bring Jack this way and we can talk while waiting to Tooth she was studying to be doctor she can help."

As we walked down the hall the Yeti's had concerned looks on their faces. I couldn't blame them when we got to thee intended room I set Jack down upon the bed a bit reluctantly. I sat down on a nearby stool as North put gauze on Jack's wounds; after he was done he stepped out of the room most likely to call Tooth. I looked off to Jack seeing all the gauze stained with his blood as a heart monitor was hooked up as well. I stared to tremble with fear of Jacks death if so happened for then I would truly be alone so the first time since I became what I am I prayed; I prayed that jack would get better. A few Minutes passed when I heard the frantic flying of Tooth and North coming out way. I kept my eyes on Jack as thee other Guardians came into the room I could feel eyes on me I took a side glance to see North looking at me for some unknown reason.


	2. Chapter 2

**North's POV:**

When we came into the room Tooth went over to Jack along with her fairies. I looked to Pitch seeing the King of Nightmares and Fear shaken for Jack along with Jack's blood still on him. He must have felt my eyes on him for he took a side glance at me.

"Tooth, Pitch and I are going to let you do what you need to do. We'll not be too far let us know when you're done."

Tooth nodded her head as she got to work. I escorted Pitch out of the room noting that he looked back to Jack as we walked out. We went into another room not too far away and Pitch sat down on a nearby chair. I went into one of the wardrobes in the room and pulled out a pair of black jeans and a charcoal button up shirt and a black jacket. I walked over to Pitch handing him the cloths.

"Thought you could use new cloths…"

Pitch looked down at himself seeing the blood on his cloths and hands, taking the cloths I handed him.

"There is a bathroom right over there if you wish to wash up. I'll leave you be just call when you're done I have questions for you."

Pitch just turned and walked into the bathroom without another word.

**Pitch's POV:**

I took my clothes off and through them away seeing as I could no longer wear them. I turned to the shower and turned it on stepping in letting the hot almost scalding water cascade down my body seeing the water turn a pinkish color from Jacks blood. After scrubbing my body clean I stepped out and dried myself. I put on the cloths North had handed me and I have to say that the man had impeccable taste in clothes. I walked out of the room to see North sitting on a chair outside Jacks room. North pulled up another chair for me to sit in. We waited in silence for what seemed like ages but in reality it was about three hours when Tooth finally emerged.

"I have done all I can for Jack."

Tooth sighed as she removed the bloody apron and gloves handing them to her fairies to throw away. I walked into the room as Tooth and North followed me in. I sat down in the empty chair that I sat in earlier by Jack's bed side.

"Tooth tell us…tell us what happened to Jack."

"The damage is severe but I believe that Jack will pull through with time. Jack's injures consist of second and third degree burns on his arms, neck, face, and eyes. With severe blood loss once healed Jack is going to have massive scaring and will most likely be blind due to the fire damage. But the pattern of the scaring suggests that he was surprised and went on the defense."

"Tooth do you know what did this?"

"I was done magically and it held darkness in it. I don't know any more then that I'm afraid."

I thought of what could have done this when an idea came to me.

"Tooth could I have a burn sample from Jack? If what you say is true and this was done by a dark fire welder I might be able to narrow the search."

Tooth went over to Jack with a specimen jar and took a few samples of Jacks burned flesh and handed it to me.

"North do you have a lab or area where I can work?"

"I have empty work room you can use but I don't have any medical equipment."

"That's fine I'll have my nightmares procure some as well as having them get my records of every dark being that uses fire."

Tooth stepped forward and placed her hand on North's shoulder.

"North I'll go and contact the others and tell them the current situation."

"Very well I will show Pitch to his temporary lab."

**Tooth's POV:**

I went to North's control panel and activated the Northern lights calling the last two Guardians to the North Pole. Now it would be a waiting game till they got to North's. North soon came by without Pitch. Just in time as a hole opened in the floor as Bunnymund appeared.

"Now what the bloody hell is wrong!?"

"You will know as soon as sandy gets here…"

We waited no more than a few minutes before sandy came in on his golden sand plane.

"Now what in the blue blazes is going on and where is Jack he should be here for this bloody meeting!"

"Bunny that is what North and I have to tell both of you…"

"…What happened to the frost bite?"

"You must not get mad or upset and wait till I'm done. About eight hours ago Jack was attacked by an unknown dark fire being. Jack was brought to us by Pitch because Jack called him for help. Pitch brought him to North with MIM's direction to do so."

"When Pitch came to workshop he was severely shaken with Jack in his arms and bleeding badly."

"North patched Jack up as best he could and called me for help…When I got here and saw the wounds on Jack I honestly didn't think he would hold out. Good thing for us that Jack is a fighter. When I was finished the injuries consisted second and third degree burns on his arms, neck, face, and eyes. He also had severe blood loss. Once Jack is healed he is going to have massive scaring and…and he will most likely be blind.

I started crying as North put an arm around my shoulders as he began to talk further.

"Pitch has set up a lab in one of my empty workshops, to find and determine what kind of dark being did this to Jack and possibly find a way to heal him more then we can."

"…Can Sandy and I see Jack?"

"Unfortunately no. Jack has to stay in isolation for at least four days. It will reduce the chance of Jack getting an infection. I am only letting myself and Pitch in for now."

**Normal POV:**

The days became longer as the guardians waited. North was working on the years toys for the children but stopped by Jack's room often to check on his progress. Sandy came when he could to check on him as well. As for Bunny he stayed at North's as sat beside Jack's room so if anything were to happen he could get Tooth right away for she had to go back home and check on her fairies and the teeth collected. Pitch…He had not slept since he brought Jack to North's trying to find out what had done this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pitch's POV:**

I walked out of my lab to go to Jacks. Tooth had given me permission to examine the burns to possibly have more insight on what attacked Jack. As I neared Jack's room the big kangaroo was sitting outside.

"What are you doing here Pitch?"

"Easy kangaroo Tooth gave me permission to look at the healing burns to see if whatever attacked Jack left anything behind, like a calling card or finger print.

Without letting the overgrown rabbit answer I entered the room. It hurt me to see Jack like this, with wires hooked up monitoring his heart along with an IV drip and oxygen tubes in his nose. I went to his bed side and started examining the burns on his arm when out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw Jacks hand twitch I watched for a few minutes and nothing happened. I was about to turn back to what I was doing when Jacks hand twitched again few seconds later a low moan came from Jacks lips I ran to the door and yelling at the rabbit.

"Go! Go get Tooth!"

"What happened?!"

"Jack…Jack I think he's waking up!"

Bunny ran off to get tooth…hopefully. I went back into the room and sat by Jacks side, taking his hand into mine I watched Jack as he slowly came round. Jack tried to speak but nothing came I grabbed a glass of water that was on the night stand. I maneuvered Jack into a Propped up position without hurting his as I brought the glass to his lips.

"Drink slowly so you don't get sick."

"…W…Where?"

"Where are you?"

"Yes."

"You are at the North Pole and Tooth should be here soon."

"How long…"

"How long were you out?"

"Yes"

"You have been out for almost a week."

"…"

"Jack?...Are you Ok?"

"I hurt all over."

"You were burned pretty badly. Speaking of do you remember the color of the flames?"

"Why the bloody hell do you need to know that mate?"

I turned towards the door and the oversized rabbit and Tooth were in the door way.

"Because you daft rabbit if I know that I can narrow my search from a few thousand to a handful of fire beings!"

"By all that pearly white would you two stop fighting!"

"He bloody started it!"

"Well I'm finishing it!"

"…So…frost bite what in the bloody hell happened to you before Pitch found you?"

"…I heard a child crying went looking. I found her she was crying but could hear and see me. I touched her shoulder and she changed and fire came at me everything became dark and all I could hear was her fleeing and laughing. I stumbled as far as I could and I knew only one person who was close enough to hopefully help. So let fear out and hoped Pitch came…he did and now here…so tired…"

"Jack we'll let you sleep as soon as you tell me the color of the fire."

"It…It looked like… (Yawn) a regular fire."

"Good we'll let you sleep now."

"Thank you Pitch…"

I blushed as Jack thanked me. I have never been thanked before and truthfully it felt good. I walked back to my lab finding the others following. We entered my temporary lab as Tooth spoke up.

"Pitch what was all that about the color of fire?"

"In my realm fire abilities are very powerful and different colors are different power levels and how much damage they can do."

I motioned for Tooth and the rabbit to sit as I set up a chalk board.

"Ok ill make this as simple as possible so even the oversized kangaroo can keep up."

"I'm a Bunny boogie man."

"Guy's what did I say earlier. Pitch please continue."

"Ok fire beings/spirits 101: Fire can be broken up into seven categories blue, green, yellow, orange, red, white, and black. Black and White are the highest of fire holders and masters of it there are only a handful in each and most hold positions in society (Chef, Lord/Lady, Governor/Governess, etc.) Red, orange, and yellows are the most common because there like the middle class of society as the Black and White are the high class. But even though they are strong there not as strong as Black and White. Green and Blue are the poor class there are few of them due to the fact no other color wants a weakling in there line. There have been a few times were there was mix but not many. If Jack would have told me he was burned by a blue or green then I could have healed him in a few weeks. Red, orange, or yellow two months to three months. Black or White it would take ten or more years. The situation worsens for the fact that his eyes were burned so it will take longer. But we have some clues form Jack to who his attacker is. The attacker is female, mix flame color, form slider, and the fact she laughed when she fled. There is only one being like that, a Spit Fire."

"Pitch will you be able to heal Jack or make him more comfortable?"

"For the time being I can make him comfortable but as soon as I get the ok from you and the other guardians I would like to try healing him."

"Now hold on their mate how are you going to heal him by everything you have told us there must be something else you haven't said because as North would say I can feel it in my gut."

"…There is. You have to be the same color rank or higher to heal."

"Pitch…Can you even do that?"

"As a matter of fact Tooth I can."

"What color are you mate?"

I held out my hand and white flames engulfed it shocking both of them.

"I am a very special case for I am like Jack in so many ways."

I walked out of the room back to Jack's just barely hearing Bunnymund and Tooth.

"What in the bloody hell did he mean by that?"

"I know…He became what he is through tragedy like Jack."

~Six days later~

It was a few days later when Tooth and the guardians gave me the ok to start the healing process on Jack but on the condition that someone stayed in the room I didn't care. I tolled all of them how the healing process would go then they picked who would go first in the end they picked Tooth then Sand, Rabbit, then lastly North. Tooth and I walked into Jacks room while Tooth sat down on the other side of Jacks bed as I sat beside him. I rolled my sleeves up and I placed my hands over Jack's sleeping form. I let my own white healing fire out slowly. Four hours later I had sweat covering face and when Tooth told me to stop I should have listened I went on for two more hours till I collapsed having Tooth rush out of the room and grabbing the oversized rabbit.

"Bloody hell mate what did you do to get yourself like this?"

"…Hit my limit but kept going then went to the point of exhaustion…should of listened to Tooth."

"Bunny let's take Pitch back to his rooms."

"Tooth how are Jacks wounds? How did I do?"

Bunny paused as he too wanted to hear how I did and how much Jack has healed. Tooth turned and unwrapped Jacks arms I waited in the arms of the rabbit waiting in anticipation.

"Around the edges of the burns are healed about 1/3 of the original outside rims of the burns are healed nothing more than what would appear as bad sunburn. But there is no change in the burns around his face and eyes."

"Area's still too sensitive to suddenly heal… would cause unnecessary pain."

"Bunny tack Pitch back he is falling asleep in your arms."

Bunny took me back to my room and laid me down as I closed my eyes seeing the rabbit at my door I heard a silent whisper.

"You did good."


	4. Notice

Notice: To my fellow readers I am glad you like my story so far. But as of now I will be posting less frequently. For not only do I have a job to deal with but now I have the prospects of moving to a new town. So until I'm packed moved and unpacked I am putting this story on the back burner until further notice. Again thank you for your support and for reading.


	5. Chapter 4

**Bunny's POV:**

I had been watching Pitch with Jack for the last three weeks and to say the least I have been seeing Pitch in a new way. After the first healing with Jack we kept an eye on the clock making sure Pitch never went over four hours. The rest of the guardians and I also noticed how close Pitch and Jack were becoming and it was good to see Jack truly feeling happy. As well as seeing Pitch not being a total jackass to everyone.

**Pitch's POV:**

Today was the day hopefully today was the day that Tooth would give her assessment for me to work on Jack's eyes. Over the weeks Jack and I have been getting closer sharing memories and everything in-between. There were a few times we walked around North's shop. Even without his eyes Jack did well using his staff to make out where things were. Jack had made his way back to his bed before Tooth came in to do her assessment and after a few minutes she gave me the ok. Now came the tricky part…Jack's eyes.

"Now I have something to say. Tooth I have to insist that you stay. I have been doing research on the eyes and on my healing abilities. I have found that I have to do this slow and in one go. If I were to stop part way there is a risk I could damage or blind Jack permanently. As I see it I have worked out it will take me about twelve to four-teen hours going slow hopefully I won't hit my limit by then."

"Pitch are you sure about this? You have never gone that long before at most you went for six hours and was passed out for a whole 24 hours."

"I know the risks Tooth but this time it's going to be low and slow so it will be less draining on me."

"All right but I will have Bunny on standby if anything should happen."

"That is fine. Now Jack I'm going to administer a mild sedative it will dull any pain but it won't put you under. For I need you to tell me how your feeling. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

I gave a nod and gave the sedative and waited till it kicked in. Then I began it started off easy and I didn't hear Jack complain and the heart monitor was normal so I continued. About four hours in is when Jack stated that his eyes were itchy and burning a little. I had backed off on the healing a little and we got back on track. We were about ten hours in and my hands were shaking and Tooth gave me a concerned look but I pressed on putting a bit more power behind my healing. Two and a half hours later we were finally on the last leg of the healing.

"Jack we're almost done now is the part where it's going to burn and itch like hell. I am goingto reattach the repaired nerve endings from your eyes to your brain. I have to pour a lot of my energy into this so it works then we should be done."

I began the last bit being tired, shaky, and drained I knew I had to reach deep for that last little bit of strength. It was only an hour and twenty minutes in when my eyes were starting to blur, I pushed and it pushed back I pushed one more time and my eyes cleared up. I finally finished and backed away from the bed swaying a little as I did.

"All…Finished…"

That's all I could say before my vision became dark and I passed out.

**Tooth's POV:**

Before I could say anything Bunny had already caught Pitch as he fell. I went over to check him.

"How is he Tooth?"

"…He will be fine after some needed rest. But he might be out four a day or two."

"Why's that?"

"Bunny if you haven't noticed Pitch as barely slept since he got here he's been working non-stop."

"Then let's let the blokes get some sleep and we can check Jack when he wakes."

Bunny took Pitch back to his room as I made Jack for comfortable. All we could do now was wait.

Thank you for reading even though I said I would have to slow down due to work and moving I have found the time to write to you all. Special thanks to: **sephiro90,** **AyameKitsune, **and** Angelpaint07 **for your support in this story.


	6. Chapter 5

**Pitch's POV:**

I finally woke up after five days in myself induced coma. I hadn't realized how much it took out of me. After taking a hot shower a putting on a change of clothes I headed down to Jacks room to see if he could see or not. I walked in and saw Tooth Checking on a sleeping Jack as he came over to me.

"Hello Pitch how are you?"

"Fine. How's Jack?"

"Been out since you healed his eyes. But seems to be doing just fine. Once he wakes we can talk about rehab. Since he hasn't moved his upper body that much in almost two months he is going to be weak and needs to build up his strength."

"Yes but not only that he will have to be reacquainted with snow and winter. He has been cooped up for so long that he will need to recharge."

"…Ya know I can hear you…"

"Jack! Thank all that's pearly white how are you feeling?"

"Tired, drained, sore"

"Well I think I can fix one of those"

I went over to Jacks bed and removed the blanket and lifted him into my arms and passing through the shadows we ended outside. I looked down at Jack and already seeing the tiredness and the drained look starting to wash away. I sat Jack's feet down in the snow and all around us it felt as if energy was building up around us.

"Pitch whatever you do don't let go. Your about to see something very few get to."

I watched as the snow and ice started to swirl around us incasing us. As I watched brilliant colors shimmered in the ice and images of different places around the world formed in the snow. I felt the gathering energy flowing into Jack as he stood there in my arms. As soon as it began it soon ended. Jack turned in my arms facing me and tilted his head up finally noticing that he had yet to open his eyes.

"Pitch…I am glad we are alone for I wanted you to be the first one I see."

I watched in suspense as Jack slowly opened his eyes when his once frost blue eyes opened to revile that they now held gold flecks like fire trapped within the ice.

"Your eyes are lovelier then they were before frost."

"And you know it's great to see yours as well Pitch."

**No Ones POV:**

"Awe don't they look cute together?"

"Yes they do tooth and sandy agrees."

"Well Pitch better not hurt our frost bite or there will be bloody hell to pay."

Sandy started flashing pictures of Pitch and Jack as North translated.

"Sandy says that Jack and Pitch have been seeing each other for a while but it was only until this incident that Pitch and Jack have accepted each other's feelings but had yet to tell each other."

"Well it looks like they already know how each other feels."

The other Guardians nodded in agreement with Tooth.


	7. Chapter 6

**Pitch's POV:**

I felt as it if were on cloud nine holding my snowflake in my arms as we made our way back inside. I held him not letting go till we were in my room enjoying the feel of him in my arms. We sat down on a nearby couch that was set in front of the fireplace. What I found odd was I don't ever remember the couch being there…Oh well I didn't care either way. We laid on the couch Jack on top of me as I stroked his hair lovingly as I watched him slowly fall asleep. I never felt as happy as I did now but knew that this happiness wouldn't last. And with this incident I have to address the rest of the council and what action will be taken with the Spit Fire. But again I will worry about that later and soon I too fell asleep.

**No Ones POV:**

Weeks went by as Jack and Pitch were now officially dating. The guardians had no qualms about the relationship but both Bunny and Sandy made it clear to Pitch that if her hurt Jack there would be hell to pay. (Sounds like my older brother and cousins. Lol) Pitch finally convincing Jack to call a meeting to talk about what would happen next.

**Pitch's POV:**

"I have called you here to inform you Jack and I will be going to the Dark City to meet with the Council. They are a group of Dark beings like myself all Black or White flame class. They rule over other Dark beings and when one has gone out of line it is brought to them to handle."

"Why just you blokes?"

"If all of you guys went it would look like we are declaring war agents them. That is why Pitch and I must go since he was the one to find me and heal me as well as I being the victim."

"I see your point but I have to say Pitch if you get Jack hurt you have me and my fairies to answer to."

"Yes Tooth but you have nothing to worry about I won't let anything happen to my sweet snowflake."

"Then we shall wait for your return and I'll have Yetis make feast for when you get back."

Jack took my hand as we traveled by shadows to the Dark City were we would meet the Dark councel. When we got to the Dark City I had to smile as Jack looked around in awe.

"Pitch I thought the Dark City was well you know…Dark?"

"Its only in nave my sweet frost. Many of the inhabitance that live here are shadow based spirits they need some light to live."

Jack looked my way and gave me a smile as I lead him to the council's hall were we were to meet with said council in ten minutes. We sat down outside till we were called in. I saw Jack staring at the secretary as she worked and I could tell what Jack was thinking.

"She is a dark water spirit if you are wondering."

"Oh…what dos she all do?"

"Why don't you go ask her?"

"Do you think that's ok to ask?"

"Just try frost bite I will be right here."

I saw Jack reluctantly let go of my hand and slowly walked up to the secretary. Looking like the child he was.

"Um…excuse me miss?"

The secretary looked up and gave Jack a smile.

"What can I do for you dear?"

Jack looked back at me and I gave him a nod of approval.

"My boyfriend told me you are a dark water spirit… I was wondering what that all meant?"

"Well dear first I can tell you aren't from around here but who am I to judge. But anyway yes I am a dark water spirit that means my kind makes whorl pools, rip tides, and we cause drowning's sometimes. But I am retired from that, it's a young spirits game now and im too old to do it anymore. By the way what's your name? My name is Scuro Piscina."

"Oh pardon me my name is Jack Frost that over there is my boyfriend Pitch Black."

"Jack…that name sounds familiar… Oh well but hold on to Pitch dear he's a keeper."

I saw the secretary give Jack a wink before he came back over with a blush on his face.

"Number 313! Number 313 the council may see you now."

"That's us Jack now keep close and if the council speaks to you keep it short and to the point."

Jack nodded a yes as we walked into the council's chamber. There sitting in front of the room at a large cherry wood table was the four councils members. Jack and I took a seat in front of them at our own table.

"Please state your names and you're reasoning for being here today."

"My name is Sir Pitch Black and with me today is the victim Jack Frost."

"Jack Frost…One of the five guardians Jack Frost?"

"Yes one and the same. He was attacked by a rouge Spitfire."

"Proceed in telling us the story of this…attack."

"Two months ago I…"

"No Sir Pitch Black we want to hear it from Jack himself."

"Very well, Jack."

"First off I would like to thank the council for seeing us today. And like Sir Pitch Black was saying about two months ago I was in my hometown by the pond I call home. From the woods I heard a child crying deep in the woods. As part of my guardian duties I am to protect and help the children of the world. So I went in search of the child. I found the child on the ground crying I tried to callout to see if she was ok forgetting that she might not hear me or see me. Still new with that but she turned her head slightly to me. So I cam toward her…(sighs)…I put my hand on her shoulder she spun around…she burst into flame, I tried shielding myself but it was too late. I could no longer see and all I could hear was the fire spirit cackling as she fled. I tried to get away and to a safe place but soon found myself exhausted and couldn't move. I had no way of communicating to my fellow guardians and I knew the only being close that could help was Sir Pitch Black. So I let my fear out hoping to draw Pitch out before I perished after that I don't remember much after considering I was going in and out of conscious and during my healing I was kept sedated to reduce the pain anymore you will have to ask Pitch."

I was stunned at the eloquence and formality Jack had as he spoke but I could also tell that Jack was scared at remembering what happened. The council heard my side of said story as well as looking through the medical file Tooth let me take along that had pictures of Jack's injuries. The council took a recess to come to a verdict as we were told to wait. When they came back in Jack took hold of my hand under the table waiting for the verdict.

"The Council finds that you are speaking truth and this is not the only case like yours less severe but none the less we will find this rouge Spitfire and punish her…But we do wonder what the guardian's will do? Will you take action? What is your plan?"

"Council we plan nothing leaving this matter to your capipal hands is the best option we thought was best. But we wait on word once you have caught this spitfire and what you plan to do to her."

"This is agreeable we will inform you when we get her. Good day gentleman this meeting is now adjourned."


	8. Chapter 7

~Sorry everyone for taking so long been in and out of the hospital as of late and it might be like that for a while. So please bear with me as I try to update as fast as I can. ~

**Pitches POV:**

Jack and I exited the hall being glad our case went so well. While we were in the Dark City I decided to show Jack around. We stopped at a few places and looked around but in the end we went back to our room the North Pole. The fire was ablaze in the hearth as we made our way to our favorite spot but this time it was different. Instead of the couch that was usually in front of the fireplace was a nice plush blanket and a few pillows and a romantic candlelit dinner.

"I guess the others wanted to "congratulate or cheer us up" depending on how everything went."

"Well I can't say no to a romantic setting like this frost your friends really care for you to set all of this up."

"Ya they really are good friends…Now I don't know about you but looking at this food is making me hungry."

We sat down and ate our meal glancing at each other once and a while and I have to say in the fire light Jack looked stunning, his skin glittering in the firelight enhancing his beauty. Jack after we were done rang a bell that was on the blanket and elves came in and took all the dirty dishes away and in their place was four boxes each address from each of the guardian's. Jack and I looked at each other as each was numbered in what order to open them. We first opened the box from bunny.

"I wonder what this is all about?"

"I don't know my snow flake but I guess… we'll find…out?"

When I opened it there was an egg inside along with a note that just read "Lube". Jack and I both blushed at the gift. Next was from Tooth we opened it and Jack fell over blushing like a mad man. In it was a…kit…of sorts and it held a bottle of flavored lube, hand cuffs, a blind fold, nipple clamps, and a cock ring. And it didn't stop there from Sandman we got a few other things. (If you would like to know pm me.)

"Are my friends trying to kill me?!"

"I don't know but its giving me some ideas…"

"Well the last ones from North and it's for me…I wonder what it is?"

Jack opened the box lid only to be sucked in and before I could grab the box the said box opened again spitting out Jack wearing only ribbon around his body and a bow around his neck with a tag saying "Merry Christmas Pitch hope you liked the gifts." I didn't know what to say all I could do was stare at my beautiful snowflakes blushing and glittering body as he was wrapped in the red ribbon.

"You look beautiful Jack."

"I'm not use to feeling exposed like this…"

I could see that Jack was embarrassed and nervous but I knew what would help.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about you are lovely and I am lucky you are mine. I will forever love you with or without cloths my beautiful snow flake."

"You really mean that?"

"Yes I do Jack."

From where Jack was sitting he crawled over to me. God was that sexy even in my robes I had a…had time…trying to hide my growing problem.

"Then I guess you should unwrap your present then?"

Oh Jack wanted to play well two can play this game.

"I don't know if I should I have been a bad bad man this year."

"I think Santa can make an exception this year."

"I think that is very kink of Santa and I will gladly unwrap my gift."

I reached up and took the one ribbon end in hand and slowly pulled as the knot came undone. With every slip of ribbon that was moved exposing soft white skin I kissed, licked, or lightly bit and through it all Jacks pants, moans, mewls, and gasps drove me to further to unwrap my Jack being careful to be as gentle as I could. What lay before me was an almost naked Jack gasping for breath glistening more with a light sheen of frozen sweat on him. But there was one last thing to unwrap…Jacks most prized area. I was about to unwrap the last part of my gift when the most beautiful sound came to my ears.


End file.
